Not Quite
by FyrePhoenixx
Summary: [AU SasuNaru & Mild SaiNaru] It's hard when you're having problems in your relationship. And when your best friend doesn't lend her support, it's a lonely battle. When Naruto is met with the sympathies of a stranger, the allure of his compassion proves too much for him. And Naruto is faced by a difficult decision: to do what he thinks is right, or do what's right for himself.


_Not Quite  
_-  
Chapter I

"I just feel like something is missing, you know?"

There was a harsh scraping of glass against wood as the tenth serving of gin and tonic was pushed toward the gently swaying, mildly unfocused Sakura. She immediately lifted it past her chin and took a large mouthful before placing it back down non too gently. She swallowed and glared at me, pointing one finger directly at my face.

"You, Naruto, are missing the most crucial thing in _any_ relationship."

I frowned at her. "Sai loves me. I know he does. He's just so busy and tired it's hard for him to express. You don't know what it was like before." I could feel my expression had fallen while I was speaking, so I drew myself up with a smile. "And we'll be like it again, when his uncle finally lays off him."

Sakura didn't look persuaded. Her stubborn personality shone strongly through her expression. "I'm not saying he didn't _used_ to love you, I'm sure part of him still does, but he doesn't love you the way you love him. Not anymore."

"You don't know him like I do, Sakura." She rolled her eyes and took a long drink. "His uncle never was accepting of his sexuality and it's hard for him to deal with that. Danzo is the only family he's ever known, and he has to find a way to balance him and me. I can't just up and leave him now, he's going through a lot for me."

Sakura wiped the side of her hand across her mouth then licked her lips, staring down at the wet circle her glass had left on the wooden surface of the bar. "Maybe he is. I don't know. But you should know the last thing I want for you, Naruto, is to end up broken-hearted and bitter because you were blinding yourself to the truth." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, forcing me to look her deeply in the eyes. "Promise me you won't do that to yourself."

I breathed deeply, feeling almost as though I was being asked to swear with one hand on the Bible. Sakura was a hard, strong woman. And being asked to promise her something I wasn't even sure of myself… it scared me.

Not even daring to blink, I kept my eyes on hers and slowly nodded. "I promise, Sakura. I won't."

Sakura nodded back, released my hand and without saying a word downed the rest of her drink and pushed the glass towards me, gesturing for another. I was no genius, far from it, but even I could tell she didn't trust a word I said. And honestly, I felt like I'd already betrayed her.

I grabbed her glass and put it to the side, instead grabbing two shot glasses from beneath the bar and picking up a bottle of bright green liquid from one of the shelves on the wall. She grimaced when I set it on the surface in front of her, but I flashed her one of my cheekiest smiles.

"Fuck it." She said, and reached to hold her glass before I'd even started pouring it. "Don't spill it on me, I hate getting sticky hands."

I grinned at her as I took off the cap and started pouring. "Are you sick of dealing with _sticky hands_ when you're with Lee?" I jolted the bottle so some Absinthe sloshed over her hand.

Sakura looked at me with fierce eyes. She immediately downed her shot, slammed it down on the bar and punched me in the arm. Hard.

"Damn it, Sakura! It hurts when you do that!" I grabbed my arm and rubbed it, giving her a pitiful look which she looked at with disdain.

"You asked for it. Now I have to go wash my hand." She grumbled, standing from her stool. "You have to do three shots while I'm gone, or you're getting another!"

I winced as she raised her fist as if to do it again, but instead she turned and disappeared into the ladies room. "Bitch." I muttered quietly. I made sure she wouldn't hear me before I said it though. She gave shitty advice. If something wasn't working, in Sakura's logic it's time to give that up. Although her demand to down three shots in a row was something I did sullenly agree to.

I'd just slammed the last glass down when she took her seat in front of me, smiling when she saw me shudder. "Numb tongue?" She asked sweetly.

I rubbed my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "Yep." I filled both glasses again and pushed them in front of her. "It's only fair." I said, unable to help the insolent gleam in my eyes. She scowled, but picked one up.

"So, when's the last time you and he fucked?" She said it so casually I almost replied without even thinking about it. I could feel my cheeks heat up with the embarrassing truth written all over my face. She raised an eyebrow. "Thought as much."

"It wasn't _that_ long ago." I protested weakly, watching her face scrunch up after placing the empty glass back down.

"Naruto, any longer than a week and you've got blatant relationship issues." She stated. "Now tell me, how long?"

I closed my eyes and leaned forward on the bar, not willing to see her reaction. "Nearly six months."

It was a damn good job I did close my eyes, because the next thing I knew I was being sprayed with her last shot. "_Six months_!"

"Sakura, that was disgusting!" I complained, keeping my eyes squeezed shut for fear of them burning right out of my skull.

"You're disgusting!" She shot back, and I felt a damp cloth being shoved into my hand. "_How can you call yourself a man?_"

I rubbed my face until it felt damp and far from sticky. "It's just a phase, alright? I'm making a plan."

"A plan? What, you gonna join a nunnery or something?" Sakura sat back and put her hand on the table, her eyes glassy. "I actually can't believe it. I knew it was bad but _six months_-"

"Alright, alright, you've made your point!" I snapped. "It's fine, because I'm going to make him fall in love with me all over again, and we'll live happily ever after."

Sakura looked back at me sceptically. "That's gotta be a damn good plan."

"I haven't finished it yet, but it will be."

She looked at me, then picked up the Absinthe and poured it into the glass in front of me. "I think you need one of these. Or several, actually. Or perhaps you've had one too many?"

No matter what it was I needed, I downed it anyway, barely even tasting it this time. "You'll see."

"You just really need to get laid." Sakura said seriously. "It will do wonders. You'll put away your vagina and get your-"

"Yes, I know where you're going with that." I interrupted, my already feeble pride didn't need any more damage. "You need to fuck off now, I have to close up. It's gone three and we're meant to close at two."

Sakura sighed. "Ah well, it can't be helped." She poured one more shot and downed it before she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

I smiled and leaned across the bar for the hug she always gave me before leaving. There was a small wave of her hand, a flash of a smile, a thud when her shoulder bumped the doorframe on her way out, and with that she was gone.

Despite myself, I could feel the smile I'd had stretched across my face shrinking in her absence. I lied to her. I've lied to her with my smile and my excuses, and now… I lied to her with a promise.

I slammed my fist into the bar surface, sending a jarring ache through my knuckles. The pain distracted me slightly, but I couldn't help feeling even more frustrated when I saw there wasn't even a mark on the wood. I exhaled loudly and slouched across it, my face cupped in my hands. I could feel my breath warming up my face, the back of my right hand felt abnormally hot where it had hit the bar and ached dully. But these details didn't matter compared to the conclusion I had come to in my mind.

I didn't like the person I was becoming.

Time passed. I didn't know how long I sat there with my face in my hands. I felt tired, but ached to _do_ something. _Think_ of something, anything, that could stop this happening. I couldn't leave Sai. He loved me, I was certain of it. His distance and cold shoulder was down to getting his uncle's acceptance. Just a phase: something that would pass. He needed me to be patient, to show him that no matter what I'd be there for him, and bailing in one of the greatest tests of our relationship was not what he deserved. I wasn't going to give up.

"You look like you could do with one of these." Said, a cool, masculine voice.

I raised my head and found a dark-haired man sat opposite me. His dark eyes connected with mine for a few seconds before he downed a shot of Absinthe. His other hand held the second shot glass out for me. I stared at it as though in a stupor, then raised my eyes to look back at the strangers face. He was… breathtaking. That much I could easily admit, because it was blatantly obvious to anyone with even the poorest sight. A cool air seemed to surround the man, his demeanour was very calm and confident as he observed me observing him.

I looked back at the shot glass in his hand and took it without a word, chucking the drink straight down my throat and placing the glass back down. My throat burned as I swallowed, and I couldn't help the shudder that went through my body. The stranger watched me in silence, only moving when he was filling my glass again. "Who are you?"

It was a long while before he answered. He surveyed my face, drawing his eyes across all my features before finally settling his gaze with mine. His fingers stroked the rim of his shot glass delicately, and he looked to be deep in thought. "Sasuke."

"Naruto." I replied, and took the last shot he poured. He watched my face as I scowled at the bitterness, and picked up the bottle to pour another. "No, no more." I said. My voice was raspy already and I wanted to be able to get up in the morning without wanting to hurl. He simply poured himself one instead and drank it with ease, not seeming to notice the harsh taste.

"I understand you're having relationship issues." He mentioned casually.

I glanced up at him in surprise. "You heard that?"

"It was hard not to." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at a small table in the corner that had a bottle and several empty whisky glasses scattered over it. I couldn't help but feel a bit of an idiot when it occurred to me he'd been sat there for a good while and I'd not even noticed.

"Oh." I said feebly. "I'm sorry."

"It's of no consequence. Besides, you look like a bit of an idiot."

I crossed my eyebrows. Was it my drunken haze that made me feel like things didn't make sense, or was this guy casually insulting me?

"You just looked like you needed some company, that's all."

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear it, and nodded. "I appreciate it, thanks."

There was a short silence, in which I watched Sasuke take a couple more shots on his own. He was enrapturing. It was strange, not something I could explain. I didn't feel lust, per se, there was just something that I couldn't stop staring at. Perhaps it was his selflessness that surprised me. Not many people care about things like a moping drunkard. They come and go in bars all the time, I see several every day, and no one ever approached them for their misery.

"You know, it's pretty late." Sasuke said, nodding at the clock that showed it was fast approaching four. "Maybe you should close up."

"Yeah, I should." I said, but I didn't move. Sasuke looked up at me, his dark eyes bored into mine. I couldn't help but feel drawn into them, like they were black holes sucking me in. My head churned, which made me feel quite dizzy. It was hard to focus, so I concentrated on his eyes. I felt a sense of vertigo as though I was falling forward, then I felt something soft but solid touch my mouth. A sense of stability hit me then and I pressed my hand into the bar, finally able to realise I was standing up straight. And when I blinked, I could see Sasuke was much closer than before. His lips moved softly against mine once, then pressed much harder the second time. It was so familiar, the feelings I'd craved for a long time: passion, need and desire. I pressed back desperately, swinging my arms around his neck. His tongue swiped my lower lip and I opened my mouth without a second thought, a basic need driving me. I missed this. It had been so long since Sai had kissed me.

Sai…

I ripped away from Sasuke, staggering back into the counter behind me and flinging my arms out to stop my sudden momentum. I was panting heavily, and when I levelled my sight back on Sasuke I saw he was breathing as hard as I was. But I wasn't feeling at all as angry as he looked.

"What was that?" He demanded, frustration filled his tone.

"I can't- I'm not doing this." I said thickly, finding it hard to steady my breathing. My body was tingling all over, and I noticed there was a definite bulge in my pants. "Shit." I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to clear my head.

"You don't want to fuck?" Sasuke challenged. Fury seemed to fill the same eyes I was lost in only moments before. I didn't even recognise them as the same. He looked at me the way he did because he wanted a lay, not because he cared about the feelings of a stranger. And with that realisation, I felt my own temper rising.

"That's what you wanted?" I asked heatedly. "You wanted me for a fuck?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "That's all anyone wants who comes to this bar, idiot."

Something snapped. "Get the fuck out. If you weren't a customer, bastard, I'd snap you like a fucking twig!"

Sasuke scowled and threw his shot glass against the wall beside me, showering me in shards of glass. I didn't even flinch, but that was more likely because of the alcohol and stubborn rage coursing through me. "Fuck you." I snarled. He threw his stool over and spun on his heel. I glared at him until the door slammed shut behind him, and I was significantly alone again.

It wasn't until an hour later - an _hour_ \- when I started to calm down.

Cleaning up the bar and a short bout of heaving into the toilet seemed to have relaxed me slightly, but it didn't sober me up enough to drive home. I must have looked a state, as even the taxi driver noticed. "Rough night, eh lad?" He'd said, his eyes examining me in his rear-view mirror. So when I got home, I took a shower and scrubbed away the night I'd had. But I couldn't scrub away the lingering kiss that Sasuke had given me. It was like a taste of what I used to have, left to taunt me.

I laid my head against the cool tiles and closed my eyes, letting the water run over me. I stood there for a while, listening to the thousands of different, conflicting things running through my mind. How did anyone live in peace when their own thoughts were battling each other? How do you know which conflicting opinion was right, when you're the one who created both of them?

I stood up straight and turned off the shower, grabbing the towel nearby to rub my hair. I was just drunk. When you're drunk, things always get messed up. Especially your head. I was right when I was sober: Sai didn't deserve abandonment when he needed me most. Regardless of the difficultly of the situation. He needed me to be strong and to never give up. The man who he fell for. And that was what I was going to give him.

The thick, soft duvet embraced me when I climbed into bed, blanketing me in warmth. I could feel the heat of Sai's body next to me, and I rolled onto my side to stare at his pale back. I really wanted to touch him. To just reach over and pull him into a tight hold like he used to do to me if he came home late. But that was a long time ago. Now, he'd just shrug me off irritably and if I persisted, he'd threaten to sleep on the sofa.

I turned away and faced the wall on my side of the bed, hugging the duvet close. He just needed time, and my patience. My own parents told me I was one of the most impatient people they'd ever known. And I'd be the first to admit it. This was probably why it felt so difficult for me. But if that's what Sai needed, that's what I'd give him. He just needed time.

* * *

When I woke, the room was already filled with sunlight. I blinked a few times to get used to it, noticing the curtains had been slung wide open. My clothes that had been tossed on the floor when I got home were no longer there. And Sai had already gone.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes harshly as they still felt groggy, and checked the clock on my bedside table. It was eleven in the morning. I was at work in an hour. I fell back on my pillow with a groan and an arm slung over my eyes. How had I slept in so late? I hadn't drunk _that_ much had I? Then it all came flooding back. Sakura, the Absinthe, the kiss…

I groaned again, longer this time, and placed some fingers on my lips. They seemed to tingle when I recalled it, burning with the memory. Sasuke… just another asshole wanting a quick lay, who happened to hear I was into men and took advantage of my emotional upset. I saw people do it all the time, and kicked their asses out of the bar. I _hated_ people like that, who could take advantage of another's weakness for their own benefit. So how could I fall for it? _Why would I kiss back?_

With a heavy sigh, I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and got myself dressed. Regardless, it happened. I was drunk and in a bit of a state, I would never do it while I was sober. It's time to forget about it and carry on with my life, with Sai. I ignored the unsettling feeling that thought gave me.

A few hours later I was back in the same spot I was taking shots of Absinthe in only the night before. Regulars were trickling in for their evening meals, but it wasn't busy at all. It rarely was on a Wednesday. Hinata was waitressing, weaving through the tables in the old English pub and looking like she belonged there. A few others were in the kitchen, the banging of pots and pans was a constant buzz behind me. Meanwhile, I was the only one on the bar. Currently listening to an elderly drunkard regretting the way he'd lived his life.

"—and she said to me that it was a long time coming. That I shouldn't have treat her the way I did." He took a long swig of his rum. He clasped the bottle with filthy hands and I noticed dirt lined the edges of each fingernail. It seemed he had forsaken personal hygiene for a long time. "If I'd paid her more attention-" He cleared his throat, but his voice remained hoarse as he spoke, "-and made her feel special, I wouldn't be where I am now." He shook his head and let out a dry, bitter laugh. Then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "She is being treat better now, though. I seen her. That's enough for me, aye. That's enough for me." He swilled the rum about the bottom of the bottle; he'd nearly drunk the whole thing in half an hour.

Usually I'd help him feel better. I'd pay rapt attention, rub his shoulder, offer a smile, anything to help. I didn't like to see people suffer. This time though, it was a story much too close to home.

"I'm really sorry to hear. Can you excuse me?" I asked. He nodded with a resigned smile and raised his bottle to me before gulping the last of it down. Like he expected me to try to escape. Guilt nibbled at the edges of my conscious, but it wasn't strong enough to deter me. I nodded my head to him and escaped to the other side of the bar where Sakura was sitting patiently.

"You look a bit off today, Naruto. Was I too much for you last night?" She teased me with a smile.

"It was way too much for me Sakura. I've only been here five hours and I'm already dying. And I promised yesterday that I'd cover Hinata's last few hours too." I sighed and laid my forehead on the countertop. "I'm getting too old for this."

She giggled and ruffled my hair. "Come on, old man. I only want water this time, you can hack that at least."

I looked up at her with raised brows. "_Water?_" She simply smiled. "Have you been feeling it too then? The untouchable Sakura has fallen!"

She shook her head. "No, Naruto. I'm just staying sober for tonight. It's mine and Lee's first wedding anniversary today!"

Inwardly I cringed. "Shit Sakura, I'm really sorry - I forgot!"

"Shut up. You've got plenty of drama going on in your life." She crossed her legs on the stool and pulled her phone out of her bag. "Besides, this is for me and Lee. It's nothing to do with you."

I huffed. "It's everything to do with me, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be together."

She smiled, glancing quickly down at her phone. "Thanks for that Naruto, you're the best. Now for my wedding gift you can take this advice from me."

I frowned. Sakura's advice was never going to be advice I wanted to hear, but I nodded anyway. She gestured to the ragged man I was just listening to, who was now resting his head in his hands. "That man? He brought it upon himself. That's why he's in here. Not because his wife left him; but because he didn't love her the way he should've. Not until it was too late."

I looked at her, and she looked at me like I was meant to take something from this. "How is that advice, Sakura?"

She stood up, raising a single eyebrow at me. "You're a bit of an idiot at times, Naruto. But you're not stupid. Don't worry about the water, Lee's home early so I'm off."

I scowled while she walked out of the bar. This man didn't have the same background situation that Sai did. It was a totally different scenario, and I wasn't weak enough to go running when there was a hitch. I scrubbed furiously at the bar's surface where Sakura has sat, as though I was scrubbing away her words. She will never understand, and didn't even try to. It really pissed me off sometimes.

"I appreciate you're a hard worker, Naruto. But I want the bar to still be there when you're finished."

I turned to see Tenten smirking behind me, with Hinata beside her. I laughed awkwardly. "There was a stain so I…you know."

She nodded, clearly taking no notice of what I said. "You're still good to cover Hinata's shift today, Naruto?"

I nodded, shooting Hinata a grin. "Of course! Anything for my favourite lady!"

She smiled nervously, her cheeks glowing. "Thanks, Naruto."

"Am I not your favourite anymore, Naruto?" Tenten demanded.

I shot her a look and grumbled, "You're not a la-ouch!" I rubbed my head where she just struck me with her fist.

"Of course I am! What do you call these?" She asked loudly, pointing at her breasts.

"You just proved you weren't!" I protested indignantly. "That punch wasn't anything like a woman's!"

She fumed and raised her fist again, but this time hit me very lightly on the shoulder. "There!" She then turned and stormed back off to the kitchen.

I muttered under my breath as she went. How did I know so many masculine women? Was it the gay thing?

"Sorry, Naruto." Hinata said quietly. And Hinata spoke quietly anyway so I had to strain my hearing just so I could hear what she was saying. "Thank you for covering me."

I grinned brightly at her. "Any time, Hinata. Enjoy your holiday!"

She smiled and bowed her head to me before leaving. Her family was very traditional. I couldn't help but smile after her as she left. She really was the nicest person I ever met.

"Are you done lusting after women so you can serve me, idiot?"

I turned. Dark hair. Smouldering eyes. Broad smirk. Smug expression. Sasuke. I could feel my temper rising just from seeing him.

"You have some nerve showing your face here again, asshole." I glared at him, and he simply raised his eyebrows.

"I am a paying customer. I want whiskey." He stated.

I stuttered in my anger before I replied, which seemed to stretch his smirk a bit wider. "Are you not even going to ask _nicely_?" His eyebrow raised slightly as he stared at me dubiously. "Manners cost nothing, you know." It was pissing me off. That stupid look on his face, like he found me funny. Don't get me wrong, I was always the class clown growing up, but I liked to be taken seriously when I was pissed off!

"Whiskey." He said again. After he saw my nostrils flare he leaned forward, close enough that it could be considered an invasion of personal space, but I didn't move back. "_Please_."

I scowled at him, and bent down to pull a glass from beneath the counter before turning to the bench behind me. "See, it doesn't hurt." I muttered under my breath, but made sure it was loud enough for him to hear me. Then added as an afterthought, "Bastard."

When I turned round again he was sat back in his seat and looking altogether unthreatening. I knew better than that. I cast him a dirty look when I placed his glass on the counter, and pulled the green note from beneath his hand. His eyes never moved from mine once. Just like last night, they were like black holes sucking me in. I ignored the underlying lust and stared challengingly back, trying to pour as much hatred into my stare as possible. But he didn't once lose the smirk on his face. It was unnerving.

I ripped my eyes away and walked to the till, waving the twenty he'd given me in the air. "Thanks for the tip, you're very kind." I couldn't help the smug expression I knew I was wearing, but unfortunately I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Naruto! Are you causing trouble?" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and pinned me with a warning glare. I hastened to make my face look as innocent as I could.

"Of course not! This guy just gave me a very generous tip." I pointed at Sasuke, who was watching us with a calculating expression. "Right, bastard?"

Tenten hit me upside the head at that. "I'm really sorry, sir. You can have a refund for my employee's behaviour." She ripped the note out of my hand and offered it to him. Sasuke took one glance at me and the riled expression on my face, then smiled at Tenten so flatteringly I would never have known he was the same person.

"Thank you." He said gracefully, folding the note and putting it into his jacket pocket. Tenten bowed her head then turned and stormed past me back into the kitchen, but didn't forget to mutter angry threats as she passed. I didn't miss the light flush on her face. I scowled at him darkly, but clearly my hardened look wasn't working on this guy like it did on others. He shrugged one shoulder and took a sip of his whiskey, looking unbearably smug and entertained. I growled in frustration and decided it would be best to avoid him as much as possible. So I stalked to the other end of the bar.

And stayed that end for the whole night.

I managed to ignore him right up until ten thirty. As soon as Tenten bade me farewell, I felt that unsettled feeling land in my gut like a lead ball. The bar had emptied relatively quickly and I was in the predicament of being alone with Sasuke. I glanced over at him and saw that he was looking into his empty whiskey glass instead of watching me. For once.

Deciding it was now or never, I slowly walked over to stand in front of him. It wasn't until I placed my hands down on the counter in front of him that he finally noticed my presence. He looked up at me and I was taken aback with the lack of cockiness in his expression. It was strange, how much of an ordinary guy he appeared without it. I pressed my hands into the wood and strengthened my resolve. "I'm telling you now, asshole. I don't want any of it. What you want, I mean. None." I glared down at him warningly. "Got it?"

He was surprised. At least, that's the closest emotion I could relate his expression to. I felt my scowl deepen at the idea that he actually thought he was going to get some from me. Was that why he came back? I glared at him. What a prick.

He frowned at me and shifted in his seat, clearly irritated. His eyes seemed to burn when he got annoyed. He looked at me like I was trying to cause some pointless argument, which just pissed me off even more. "Shut up, idiot."

I felt my fists clench tight. I swear to God, stopping myself from punching him square in the face was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life. No one had ever gotten me as riled up as this guy, what a pretentious dick! I sucked in a deep breath through my mouth and was about to tell him exactly where he should shove it, but he cut across me with the most unexpected phrase in the history of all assholes.

"I'm sorry."

I gawked at him. He looked at my face for a moment, then he looked uncertainly down back his glass as he rolled the base on the bar. I did nothing but stare at the top of his head. His hair was the darkest black I'd ever seen. It was such a contract to his pale skin. I realised that my mouth was still hanging open and closed it quickly, not really sure of how to break the silence that had fallen over us. I shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as Sasuke spun his glass in circles.

"I was drunk and…" He trailed off as he looked back up at me, lapsing back into a moment of quietness before he continued. "I was drunk. It's not like me to do that." He stood and I flinched defensively, but all he did was pull out a small slip of paper and place it on the bar.

"Look, if you just…" He hesitated, seeming to struggle for words. He wouldn't look me in the eye. It seemed so out of character for him I really didn't know how to react. "If you want to get away, just call." He pressed the paper forward, until it was right in front of me. I glanced down at it, seeing his name was 'Sasuke Uchiha' and a phone number written neatly beneath it. I glanced back up at him with slightly furrowed brows, not sure if I was feeling more angry or confused. My stomach lurched when I found him looking back at me, there something very complicated reflected in his eyes. Then he turned on his heel and the door was closing softly behind him.

I was dumbfounded. _What_ had just happened? I stared at the closed door and thought about the look in his eyes before he left. It was…confusing. Well, confusing in the sense that sincerity is not something I would've associated with someone like him. It was like two personalities clashed in the same person. It just didn't make sense.

Then all of a sudden, I didn't need to puzzle over it any more. Of course. It was obvious when you thought about it.

It was a _trick_.

He'd realised his plan A wasn't going to work on me, so he went to plan B: feign sincerity and appeal to my kind nature. I grabbed the small piece of paper and scrunched it into as small a ball as I could before dropping it into the bin beneath the bar. I didn't need any more assholes in my life. I wasn't as naive as I used to be. Sasuke Uchiha was just one more person who had to find out the hard way.

Indeed he would.


End file.
